callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Виктор Резнов
Сержант (World at War) Капитан (Black Ops) Заключённый (Воркута) |подразделение = 62-я стрелковая дивизия 150-я стрелковая дивизия 3-я ударная армия Подразделение 45 |рождение = 20 апреля 1913 |место рождения = Санкт-Петербург, Россия |оружие = Токарев ТТ-33, Винтовка Мосина, ППШ-41, АК-47, Мачете, Нож Также, ПМ, M1911, АК-74у, Коммандо |прозвище = Герой Берлина |ник = Волк |озвучивание = Владислав Копп Леонид Белозорович}} Виктор Резнов — советский командир отряда Красной Армии в Call of Duty: World at War, и командир подразделения 45. Участвовал в боях во время Второй мировой войны и Вьетнамской войны (на самом деле это не так, и Резнов был галлюцинацией Мэйсона). Протагонист Call of Duty: Black Ops. Биография Call of Duty: World at War Впервые он появляется в миссии Вендетта как снайпер, пытающийся убить немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя, "архитектора страданий Сталинграда". Немцы устраивают резню около фонтана Сталинграда, беспощадно расстреливая всех раненных советских солдат. Резнов и Петренко чудом остаются в живых (немцы не замечают, что они ещё живы и уходят). С холодным расчётом Резнов зовёт Петренко к себе и обещает позже отомстить за них, но пока нужно выбираться. Сержант объясняет, что уже давно охотится на их генерала, но из-за травмированной руки больше не может стрелять из снайперской винтовки, поэтому он даёт Петренко свою винтовку и просит, чтобы игрок устранил генерала. Прячась у разрушенного фонтана, им удаётся взять на мушку Амселя, который приезжал посмотреть как идут дела, но момент для его убийства был неудачным (при выстреле они бы выдали свою позицию и выжить тогда шансов бы не было). Резнов координирует действия Петренко, чтобы тот тихо убивал немецких солдат, пока гул их бомбардировщиков заглушает звуки выстрелов. Но к этому моменту Амсель уходит с поля зрения и расстрелять удаётся только немецких часовых. После этого они убегают в полуразрушенный амбар, где Резнов рассказывает о своих воспоминаниях касаемо этого места и обещает, что скоро всё изменится и страдать будут немцы на своей земле, а не советские люди. Их замечает умелый немецкий снайпер, но бойцам чудом удаётся избежать его огня. Совместными усилиями Резнов, привлекающий внимание снайпера, чтобы тот выдал себя, и Петренко, стреляющий из снайперской винтовки, убивает его, но через некоторое время их замечает патруль немецких солдат с поисковыми собаками. Тогда они прорываются через горящее здание, отбиваясь от атак немцев, которые открывают стрельбу по зданию и поджигают его огнемётами. Здание начинает рушиться, они бегут на второй этаж, который ещё не успело полностью охватить пламя. По дороге на Петренко падает горящая балка и придавливает его, но Резнов не бросает своего товарища и вытаскивает его. На кухне начинается утечка газа и они едва успевают выпрыгнуть из взорвавшегося здания, упав с довольно большой высоты.На земле их ловят немцы и уже собираются сжечь их из огнемёта, однако удача снова сопутствует героям: их спасает пришедший на помощь советский отряд, в котором находится бывший командир Петренко — Далетский. Объединившись с ним, они атакуют немецкий связной пост и успешно захватывают его. На захваченное здание начинают стягиваться немецкие силы, отряд Далетского пытается отбиться от их атаки, а Резнов и Петренко идут на огневую точку неподалеку, чтобы поймать оттуда на мушку немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя. Чтобы не выдать свою позицию и завершить начатое, им приходится безучастно смотреть на гибель всего отряда Далетского. Но их жертва не напрасна: Амсель всё-таки показывается и Петренко удаётся его застрелить из снайперской винтовки. Сразу же после этого они подвергаются атаке немецкой пехоты и бронетехники, которые заметили откуда произошёл выстрел. Резнов удерживает многочисленных немецких солдат, прикрывая отступление Дмитрия, который прыгает в воду, а следом Резнов так же совершает прыжок туда и, уйдя под воду, они скрываются от немецкой армии. Последнее, что видит Петренко — плавущую шапку Рензова. На этом игровой эпизод заканчивается. Следующий игровой эпизод с участием Резнова проходит уже три года спустя. Мы видим Резнова живым и здоровым, уже без фаланги указательного пальца. Из за своей травмы руки он больше не может быть снайпером и с этих пор до конца игры использует ППШ-41. Три года спустя, советские войска наступают на Берлин. Сержант Резнов наряду с новичком, рядовым Черновым спасают Петренко, которого захватили 3 немецких солдата и уже собирались расправиться с ним. Резнов часто говорит другим солдатам брать пример с Дмитрия, особенно Чернову, который, кажется, потрясен мстительной жестокостью его товарищей по отношению к солдатам Вермахта. Злодеяния, которые Резнов и Петренко видели в Сталинграде, заставили их не испытывать жалости к немцам. thumb|300px|Резнов и Чернов Во время штурма Берлина, около Рейхстага, он приказывает Чернову доказать, что тот готов умереть ради своей страны, если он не может убить за неё, давая ему советский флаг, который должен быть установлен на вершине Рейхстага. Чернов берет флаг и мчится к Рейхстагу, но подвергается атаке немецкого огнемётчика и падает, корчась от ожогов. Резнов тут-же убивает этого немца. Он берет дневник Чернова и заявляет: "Кто-нибудь… помолитесь за него". Другой солдат пытается поднять флаг, но его тоже убивают немецкие солдаты. Тогда Резнов просит Петренко взять флаг и установить его. По оставшейся до немецкого знамени части здания наносят ракетный удар, прочищая дорогу Петренко. Когда Дмитрия почти смертельно ранил с P-38 выживший солдат, Резнов достает тесак и жестоко режет этого немца. Он был очень зол, но верил в то, что Дмитрий выживет. После этого он помогает Петренко встать, разрубает при помощи тесака веревку, держащую нацистский флаг и он падает вниз, а Петренко устанавливает туда флаг СССР. Резнов говорит, что они вернутся домой вдвоем как герои. В очередной раз Резнов говорит, что сердце армии не может быть сломлено, пока жив Дмитрий. Call of Duty: Black Ops Встреча с Резновым происходит во втором уровне, когда Алекс Мэйсон и он должны бежать из тюрьмы в Воркуте. Резнов в ГУЛАГе под Воркутой рассказывает Мэйсону про операцию по захвату учёного биохимика офицера SS Фридриха Штайнера и его оружия Новы. 29 октября 1945 года Резнов и Петренко приняли участие в этой операции. Во время захвата базы, Резнов добирается до Штайнера и тот говорит ему, что он в сговоре с Драговичем и Кравченко. Резнов рассказывает про это Дмитрию и вскоре на корабле Драгович приказывает взять бойцов, которые узнали об этом. Дмитрий с ещё парой бойцов погибает на глазах Резнова. С этого момента он решает всеми путями отомстить за смерть боевого товарища. При побеге Резнов минирует ракету Фау-2 и вместе с Невским пробивается через бойцов Военной разведки и Британских коммандос. Они выбираются непосредственно перед взрывом. Но Резнов не захотел бежать вечно, потому его поймали и по приказу Драговича отправили в Воркуту. Резнов говорит Мэйсону, что Драгович, Штайнер и Кравченко должны умереть. Из-за неудачного промывания мозгов у Мэйсона уже во Вьетнаме начинаются галлюцинации о том, что Резнов выбрался из Воркуты и присоединился к ним. Личность Резнова откладывается в голове Мэйсона, что приводит к раздвоению личности, и Резнов становится его вторым Я. Во время операции по захвату Штайнера, Хадсон с Уивером наблюдает за тем, как Мэйсон убивает Штайнера говоря, что он Виктор Резнов. Уже убив Драговича и всплывая из-под воды к поверхности, Мэйсон слышит голос Резнова: "Ты сделал это, Мэйсон. Ты сделал то, чего я не смог". Call of Duty: Black Ops II Индивидуальные черты thumb Резнов патриотичен, силен и является лучшим другом рядового Петренко, часто рассказывая об их совместных подвигах в Сталинграде. Он также действительно ненавидит немецких солдат, называя их крысами, зверями, грязными животными и не проявляя абсолютно никакого милосердия к любому из солдат Вермахта, так как многие из его товарищей и друзей были беспощадно казнены ими во время осады Сталинграда. В бою он жесток и, похоже, ему нравится убивать немцев садистскими способами. Судя по всему, до войны он был жителем Сталинграда, поскольку в единственном игровом эпизоде, показывающем осаду Сталинграда, он демонстрирует хорошее знание города. У него отсутствует фаланга указательного пальца, которую, судя по всему, он потерял где-то в Сталинграде, так как в этом игровом эпизоде его палец обмотан окровавленным бинтом и это объясняет, почему он не может использовать снайперскую винтовку. Учитывая этот момент, можно предположить, что до своего ранения он был именно снайпером. Точная стрельба очень ценится Резновым, и он постоянно хвалит Дмитрия за его точные попадания в головы врагов. После ранения Резнов использует ППШ-41. Также, он — очень сильный оратор, произносящий речи своим солдатам раз за разом о Дмитрии и его успехах, о том, что им выпала честь сражаться вместе с таким человеком. Быстрые убийства врага он называет милосердием и это не так далеко от истины, ведь после всех деяний немцев во время оккупации части территории СССР их могла ждать и куда более жестокая участь, чем быстрая смерть. Цитаты Галерея Данные Резнова.png|Данные И.jpg|Виктор с мачете Vktor reznov stalingrado.JPG|Раненый Резнов Резнов 3.jpg|В руинах Сталинграда сержант Виктор Резнов.jpg Герой Берлина.png|Резнов на фоне Знамени Победы BlackOpsReznovStabbing.jpg Reznov on motorbike.jpg|Резнов на мотоцикле Reznovdossier.png|Фото Резнова BlackOps-2010-11-11-15-55-04-90.jpg|Виктор на острове Возрождения Резнов1.jpg|В Воркуте Victor reznov by r3yno-d37zs2t.jpg|Фан-арт Reznov 1.png Call-of-duty-sergeant-reznov.8af5b77455b38ad3b175f881727a3cb5-15050.jpg ReznovinRebirth.png Reznov.jpg 9009676dfe76290a1865336d7b1c65f6.png Резнов в BOII.jpg Интересные факты thumb|Резнов как морпех [[Спецгруппа аналитической разведки|SOG.]] * В Call of Duty: World at War имеет поразительное сходство с Лениным. * Для его модели в World at War использована модель Имрана Захаева. * Резнов родился 20 апреля, в этот же день родился Гитлер. * В течение всей кампании в World at War большой палец сержанта перебинтован. * Резнов использует свой мачете лишь один раз в игре, убивая немца на крыше Рейхстага, хотя очевидно, что у него он был на протяжении всей игры. * Даже после двух с половиной лет службы он так и остался сержантом, зато за 5 послевоенных месяцев дослужился до капитана. * Непонятно, знал ли он Дмитрия до Сталинграда: с одной стороны он всегда называет его лишь по имени в знак уважения и дружбы, с другой стороны он начинает это делать только после встречи с отрядом советских солдат, спасших их. * За всю кампанию Call of Duty: World at War Резнов произнёс слово "месть" 92 раза. * Резнов в битве за Берлин одет не по погоде. На нём теплая накидка и меховая шапка. * В миссии Перебежчик после того, как Резнов отдал Мейсону папку с документами, он берет Коммандо, но в воспоминаниях Мэйсона у него AK-47. * Судя по дате рождения в миссии Вендетта Резнову всего 29 лет, хотя внешне он выглядит за 40. На фотографии в данных и в конце брифинга в Black Ops это исправили (см. галерею). * Резнов дослужился до капитана только через пять месяцев после войны, этот факт настораживает, что у Резнова уже тогда были проблемы с начальством. * В Black Ops, у Резнова отсутствует указательный палец правой руки, но оружие он держит как правша. Хотя, у галлюцинации Резнова, палец есть. * thumb|Виктор РэзновВиктор Резнов занесён в книгу рекордов Гиннесса как "Самый трагический персонаж, за всю историю серии Call of Duty", и занял 3 место. * В свидетельстве о смерти Резнова, которое показывается на секунду в загрузочном ролике миссии Искупление, допущена ошибка в имени — написано "Виктор Р'э'знов". * Перед началом каждой миссии в Black Ops на экран выводились так называемые «Передача» и «Код». Первое было некое слово, вроде X-Ray, Zulu и т.д, а второе набор из двух цифр. Так вот, если взять первую букву «Передачи» (убрав, если нужно, букву «X»), в каждой миссии по порядку, а в «Коде» поменять цифры на буквы в английском алфавите, у которых порядковый номер совпадает с этими самыми цифрами, мы получим следующее послание: «Reznov is dead. Or is he dead. There was no body is he who he says he is.» Переводится это примерно так: «Резнов мертв. Или все таки нет? Ведь он никому не говорил этого.» * В Воркуте он говорит Мэйсону: "Победа требует жертв, Мэйсон!". Эти слова принадлежат 26-ому президенту США Теодору Рузвельту. * Символично, что прозвище Резнова — "Герой Берлина", а прозвище Дмитрия — "Герой Сталинграда". * Миссия Целерий происходит в день рождения Резнова. Видео thumb|400px|center Всё ради мести Ссылки * Виктор Резнов — статья про персонажа, историческая оценка художественному характеру. en:Viktor Reznov Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи World at War Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Персонажи Black Ops II Категория:Русские Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Капитаны Категория:Пропавшие без вести Категория:Бойцы 150-ой стрелковой дивизии Категория:Бойцы 62-й стрелковой дивизии